marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jubilation Lee (Earth-2299)
History Jubilee has much of the same history as her Earth-616 counterpart, including her time with Generation X, her fight and infatuation with Robin (during the Marvel/DC crossover), her stint with the New Warriors after losing her powers, and her transformation into a vampire. After being turned into a vampire, she preferred to get away from everyone and disappear until there was a way to deal with her new condition. She soon returned during the war between vampires and mutants (the former being led by Dracula), and thanks to a mystical ritual performed by Blade using pages from the Dark Tome of Chthon, she was reverted to her mortal state due to her high remaining level of humanity. A side effect of this reversion was the recovery and amplification of her mutant powers, as she was now able to psionically ignite her body and surroundings on fire, similarly to the Human Torch. Once again happy to live, she returned as Wolverine's partner, and adopted the new codename "Spark." At some point, she rejoined Generation X as well. Powers Pyrokinesis: Jubilation Lee gained a number of superhuman powers as a result of the ritual conducted by Blade which restored her from her undead state with increased powers, with her full mutagenic potential unlocked. Thanks to that, she gained a wide range of new powers all of which relate to fire. Her main skill is to envelop her body in fiery plasma without harm to herself, and she can also create bursts of flame, fireballs and flaming explosions of thousands of degrees centigrade. She can also handle flames and mold them into various shapes or animated constructs of solid flame with the appearance and size she desired. Even when not engulfed in flames, Spark has the ability to control any fire within her immediate range of vision, causing it to increase or decrease in intensity or move in a pattern directed by her thoughts. In addition, she is able to absorb fire / plasma in your body without harmful effects. She has demonstrated the ability to detect heat signatures (infra-red vision). The plasma field immediately around her body is hot enough to vaporize projectiles approaching it, including bullets. She usually does not extend this flame aura more than a few centimeters from her skin, so as not to ignite nearby objects. Spark refers to her maximum flaming power as the "Flame of Jubilee," which she can release omnidirecionally with enough power to vaporize Adamantium. This effect may occur spontaneously when she absorbs an excessive amount of heat, although she may temporarily suppress the release, as needed, with considerable effort. Spark can also direct momentary beam of solar flares as a weapon. Spark has shown enough control to rescue a person while on your way to call without her passenger feeling uncomfortable with her warmth. In one instance, when poisoned, Spark overheated her own blood to burn the toxin. Spark's ability to ignite is not limited by the amount of oxygen in the environment, for her ability to increase her power to the heat of a star may exist even in vacuum environments. Early in her new career in the Generation X, Spark was able to transmute her own body into an open flame; just like a Fire Elemental. *'Extreme Temperatures': Spark can psychically control heat and create her own, heating hydrogen and oxygen atoms so as to cause combustion, generating extremely hot fire. The temperature can be raised to 1,700 °C, which can melt nearly any type of material. At her maximum temperature when casting the "Flame of Jubilee," Jubilation Lee can release more heat than a star in supernova, and can vaporize Adamantium. *'Flight': By enveloping her body in fiery plasma, Jubilation Lee is able to fly, providing propulsion behind her with her own flame. Increased Knowledge: Her knowledge extends to general information about fire, supported by regular visits to fire safety lectures at various fire stations. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-2299 Category:Mutants Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Fire Blasts Category:Explosion Creation Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Senses Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Alternate Form Category:Energy Body Category:Thermokinesis Category:Flight Category:Super Speed Category:Chinese Category:Created by Beastlord5 Category:Plasma Generation